Bad Girl and The God of War
by Mrs.JasperHale24
Summary: Izzy is Bella's twin,the town reject,and half vampire.She fights,cusses,and gambles.What happens when she is mated to the one person who can do it faster and better than her?The God of War isn't somoene you want to fight but Izzy refuses to back down. Jasper/OC
1. Bad Beginings

Bad Beginings

IZZY POV

Over the years of being a tomboy I had grown use to the insults, the lack of friends, and of course the fights. My mother left me and my dad when I was six and it all went downhill from there. I knew it wasn't my fault she left but when other people say that it was, how could you not think it so. "Here comes the freak!" I heard Lauren mumbled. Her friends laughed but what I didn't expect was for my twin sister to laugh with them. I glared at her but turned away from they're table. I went in sat in the corner at and empty table and read my car magazine. "Excuse me? Are these seats taken?" a beautiful voice asked. I looked up and was looking at a group of people. "No they're not but I doubt you want to sit here!" I mumbled. They sat down and watched me. "I'm Jasper Hale! This is my twin Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett! That is my little sister Alice and her boyfriend Edward!" the one sitting next to me introduced. "Hey!" I said without looking up from my magazine. "Why wouldn't we want to sit here?" I think Rosalie asked. "If you haven't noticed, most people avoid me like the plague! I'm not what they classify as lady like!" I said. I looked up just in time to see my sister come my way. "Hello! Izzy why don't you introduce me to your friends?" she asked. "Why don't you do it yourself? What do you want Bella?" I asked. "To meet your friends!" she said. "They aren't my friends! Meet them yourself!" I said as I gathered my things. "Selfish bitch!" I mumbled as I walked away.

I headed to the parking lot and started doing tricks on my skateboard. I could feel eyes one the back of my head and turned around. "What do you guys want?" I asked. "Wasn't that your sister? I mean you guys look just alike!" Alice asked. "She is my twin and what about it?" I spit. "Why did you call her a selfish bitch?" she asked. "Why is it any of your goddamn business? You can take your designer clothes and 200 dollar hair and shove it up your ass! Whatever goes on between me and my bitch of a sister is between us! Why don't you stop being so nosy and worry about your damn self for a change?" I shouted. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to walk away but I didn't care. "Whoa! That's the first time anyone has ever put Alice in her place!" Emmett said. "No! That was just plain rude! You hurt her feelings!" Edward said. "Do I look like I give a shit? No, I don't! Shut your fucking mouth Edward before I shut it for you! I don't give a rat's ass about you or anybody else for that matter! Watch what you say to me because it just might get you your ass kicked!" I growled as I advanced on him. He took a step back and Jasper caught me around the waist. My phone started ringing and I groaned. "Yes, Uncle Peter?" I asked when I picked up. "Don't hit him! He's a vampire!" he said. "Don't you think I know that dumbass? I hate fucking Vegies and you know it! I know one when I see it! Stop telling me what I already know!" I said. "No the fuck you just didn't? Little girl I will knock you senseless if you don't watch who the fuck you're talking to!" he growled. "Ha-ha I'm shaking in my converse! I want to see you try me!" I laughed. "Izzy you are pushing your luck!" he snarled. "Hey don't think just because you're my uncle that you get let down easy! I will kick your ass just like anybody else I come across! Luck has nothing to do with it Peter and if you think it does then you have another things coming to you!" I shouted and hung up.

They were all standing there looking at me like I was insane. "You know?" Rosalie asked. "Well yeah! Only the entire school has been stuck on you for 3 days! That and most of my family are vampires though my sister does not know that!" I said. "You would have hit me knowing you would have broken your hand?" Edward asked. "Do I look stupid to you? I would have made sure I broke your face before I broke my hand!" I spit. "You know that's not possible!" he said. "Are you really that dumb or do you just act like that? Stop worrying about what I can or cannot do and worry about your girlfriend! I'm sure Trent would love to tap that!" I smirked. "What?" he asked. "God you really are that dumb! Turn around dumbass!" I said. My phone started ringing again and I wanted to scream. "Hi daddy!" I smiled. "Don't hi daddy me! Get your ass home now! You are in so much trouble it's not even funny! When Peter gets here, I'm going to let him kick your ass!" he shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "He called you?" I asked. "No shit Sherlock! Get your ass home now! I can't believe this shit! Grow the fuck up Izzy! You can't fight everyone!" he yelled. "Am I bringing Bella too?" I asked softly. "NO! JUST GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" he roared. "God alright! Calm down, I'm going!" I said. He hung up and I picked up my board. "Did I mention that I was half vampire and my dad is a lunatic?" I asked and they laughed. "Do you want a ride?" Jasper asked. "No! I don't want to be there any faster than I have to!" I said. He laughed but I could read the disappointment and rejection in his face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We really need to talk!" he said. "Okay. Take my number and give me a call later and maybe we can meet up later!" I said. I wrote my number down on his hand and turned to leave.

On the way home I couldn't get his face out of my head. I was so distracted that when I came thru the door, Peter landed a good punch straight in my mouth. "Ow! Fuck Peter! Can I at least get in the house before you hit me?" I screamed. "That's for talking shit!" he said. "I felt the blood pool in my mouth and knew automatically that he had busted my lip. "Peter!" my uncle Jay said as I spit the blood into the kitchen sink. "You probably need stitches!" he said to me and I nodded. "Izzy? What's wrong child?" Char asked. "Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind!" I said. "Well I figured that much out on my own! You let Peter hit you and you didn't even try to hit him back!" she said. "Well, I did deserve that! I'm not going to hit him! He's my uncle!" I said. "What's wrong?" she asked again. "There are these new kids at school. Vampires. One of them, Jasper, I think he likes me. I don't know what to say to him half the time and he worries about me!" I said. "Jasper? Jasper what?" Peter asked. "Hale!" I said. "You don't think, do you?" Char asked. "Wait! You guys think this is the same Jasper Whitlock? The fucking God of War?" I asked. "Maybe!" they said. "Great!" I said. I went to my room and put my things back then came back down to let my uncle stitch my lip close. He had just finished when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number. "Izzy? It's Jasper. I was wondering if we could have that talk now?" he asked. "Sure! Why don't you come pick me up from my house?" I said and gave him the address. I looked at my uncle as he smirked. "What if it is him?" I asked. "Then we have a major problem!" he said.


	2. Shocking Revelations

Shocking Revelations

Izzy Pov

I grimaced and sat down on the couch. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. "Izzy- What the hell happened to your lip?" he asked. "I happened." Peter said as he came up behind me. "So you are the Peter she was talking to." He said. "Jasper Whitlock! I can't believe that you standing here!" he said. I stepped back and shook my head. "No! Uncle Peter please no!" I begged. "Izzy don't do this!" he said. "Fuck that! No!" I screamed. "Izzy! Shut the fuck up!" he said. I stepped out of his arm range and shook my head. "Izzy! Solitary, Now!" my uncle said. I was shaking so badly and I could feel my heart pounding. I felt the heat before my Uncle Jay wrapped his arms around me. "Peter get her legs!" he said. They dragged me kicking and screaming to the solitary room.

I pounded on the walls as I screamed and cussed at the top of my lungs. I felt the heat spread through my hands and knew that my uncle would hit the neutral button. It neutralizes all the powers of any person standing in the room. I felt it when he hit the button and dropped to the floor as my head started spinning. "No!" I whispered as I started crying. I lay there for what seemed like hours before I heard my dad yelling. "Jay what the fuck! Get my daughter out of there!" he yelled. I didn't move until I felt his arms on me. "He came!" I said. "I know! Let's not worry about that right now! Come on upstairs!" he said. I let him lead me to the living room and sit me on the sofa. "Izzy? What happened to your lip?" he asked. "Peter hit me! Uncle Jay stitched me up though!" I said. "Izzy." He said softly. "Daddy no!" I whispered as the tears came back. "I know what you feel baby!" he said. "You don't! My mom was mated to you and she had no choice! I will not be forced into something I don't want!" I screamed. "Izzy you don't understand!" Jasper said. "I saw you! I came back to get my book and I saw you with Bella!" I said. "She is my singer!" he said. "I don't care! You can have her!" I said. "Izzy this isn't his fault! It was fate!" my dad said. "Fate my ass! I will not!" I screamed.

He slapped the hell out of me and I knew that I had better shut my mouth. "Now let me tell you something little girl and you better listen well! You will do whatever your mate asks of you! You won't argue or scream to get your way! He will punish you as he sees fit and I swear to god if I get on call then you are going to wish you were never born!" He said. I sat there looking at Jasper as I cried. "Come on Izzy! I will help you pack!" Char said. I let her pull me up the stairs but just sat and watched as she packed for me. "Izzy! I promise that he won't be that bad! He's my sire! I wouldn't lie to you!" she said. "I know that Char! I only just met him today! What am I supposed to say to him?" I asked. "I don't know!" she whispered. "IZZY! LET'S GO!" my dad yelled. Char grabbed my bag and my hand as she pulled me down the stairs. I stood there looking for a minute before I collapsed into my Uncle Jay's arms. I hugged him as hard as possible then Peter and Char followed. I hugged my dad last and held on for what seemed like forever. "I love you Daddy!" I said. "Ditto!" he whispered. I gave a small smile and followed Jasper out the door.

I sat quietly in the car and pretended that it wasn't happening. When we reached the house everyone was outside waiting for us. "Don't!" Jasper whispered thinking I couldn't hear them. I was fine with that until Bella appeared from behind Edward. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled. "Izzy relax!" Emmett said. "I don't need to relax, Em! I just had the worst day of my life! What is she doing here!" I said. "Nobody told her?" she asked. "Bella I swear to god I will break your jaw if you don't tell me what's going on!" I said. I advanced toward her but Edward moved in front of her and Jasper caught me around the waist. "Bella is Edward's mate!" Jasper whispered in my ear. "Great she beat me to that too!" I muttered.

I turned and ran into the forest hoping no one would follow me and of course Jasper did. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. "I can't! When you're upset it hurts me." He said. "Why does she get everything? Why can't for once something just be mine! I share everything with her! She a fucking human!" I screamed. "Izzy she's your sister!" he said. "So what? She gets everything! She's always right and I'm always wrong! She's the perfect daughter and I'm the screw up that never should have happened! They say I hated her! Even in the womb! That's why I am the way I am! They're right though, I do hate her! I constantly live in her shadow!" I screamed. "Izzy!" Jasper said and I realized that I had set fire to the ground around me. "I can't even do this right!" I said. I put the fire out and sat down on the burned grass. I focused on bringing it back to life before I continued talking.

"How is it that you're half vampire but Bella is human?" he asked. "She's weak! That's the way my uncle explained it! I fought her for the genes of my father and I won! My mom had to eat both normal food and drink blood to keep us healthy! I didn't ask to be here! I damn sure didn't asked for her as a sister!" I said. "Nobody wanted you freak! You're the child that mom was never supposed to have! You just can't stand the fact that I bet you again!" Bella said. "Oh I will show you who beat who!" I growled as I advanced on her. I threw up my shield up around us so the boys couldn't get to us. I punched her so hard that I felt it jar her head back. She actually tried to fight back and I dropped her. I punched her over and over again screaming how much I hated her and wished she had stayed dead. I finally got so angry that I punched her hard enough to break her nose and that when my shield came down. I was immediately wrapped in Jasper's arms and pulled backwards off of her. "You stupid Bitch!" I screamed as I tried to get loose.

I noticed my uncle when he came at me with a needle. "You stick that in my arm and I swear I will take your head off!" I said. I had stopped struggling against Jasper and relaxed. "Izzy you crazy bitch! You broke my nose!" she screamed. "I don't mind! Now we can tell each other apart!" I laughed. "I look like you, you idiot!" she shouted. "Not anymore!" I said. I turned to Jasper and nodded toward the house. He smiled and took off into the forest with me right on his heels.


	3. Encounter With The Major

Jasper Pov

She was going to fucking get it. Once we were in my room she was going to know what it felt like to get fucked up. The major had come out and he wasn't having this shit. He was going to show her who was in charge. I just kept begging him to not hurt her.

Major's Pov

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I roared. She backed away from me. At least she was smart. "You're defending her?" she asked. "She is human! You fucking broke her nose!" I yelled. "She's lucky I didn't break her fucking face!" she screamed. I threw her into the wall and she gasped but got back up. "Don't put your fucking hands on me Jasper!" she yelled. I laughed and landed a punch right in her face. I ignore Jasper yelling in the back of my mind not to hurt her. "What the fuck?" she yelled. She moved for the door and I blocked her. "You made your fucking point now let me out!" she screamed. She just didn't get it at all. We went at it but she ended up with the bruises.

"Emmett!" she screamed, which only hurt her more. I heard a sickening crunch and felt her jaw break. She was fighting back even though she knew it was no use. She punched me in the mouth and it jarred my head back. I punched her in the eye and felt the bone there break underneath the blow. I had broken a couple of her ribs and her breath was coming in short hard pants. "Stop it!" she cried as she tried to block my blows. "Stop fucking hitting me!" she screamed and grabbed my arm but I pulled away. I was still punching her when suddenly Emmett had me. She got up and stared at me in disbelief. "By the way, I'm not Jasper." I said. She shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "Izzy?" Emmett asked. She shook her head and disappeared. That is when Jasper chose to make his reappearance.

Jasper Pov

"Dude what the fuck?" Emmett asked. "Let go of me!" I said. "Why? So you can go fuck up my little sister some more? I don't think so!" he argued. "Emmett let your brother go! He won't go anywhere!" Carlisle said. "What do you mean I won't go anywhere? I'm going to get my mate!" I argued. "I suggest you stay away from her for a while! You hurt her Jasper! She won't want to see you!" he said gently. "I can't just stay away!" I growled. "Your broke her face! She was crying when she left here! It wasn't because you hurt her either! You damaged her understanding! Leave her alone and let Peter and Charlotte talk to her!" he said. "When can I see her?" I asked. "I don't know! I will talk to Jay to see how badly she is hurt! Then it will be her decision when she wants to talk to you! She already had a rough day and you just made it worse!" he said. "I couldn't stop him Carlisle! He was just so pissed and I couldn't rein him in! I didn't want to hurt her!" I said defeated.


	4. Bruised Egos

Izzy Pov

I couldn't believe that Jasper had just done that to me. I barely made it out of his room before I started crying. "Izzy, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. "Home?" I mouthed and he nodded. "Rose, will you take Izzy home please?" he asked. "Of course, Carlisle." She said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to her car.

We drove in silence for most of the way and the she started talking. "I don't know what you did to upset him but I know my brother. He didn't mean to do it." She said softly. I pointed to my jaw trying to tell her I couldn't speak. "Broken?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, just listen then. I don't care what you think he did; I know he didn't mean it. I think you should talk to him before you give up." She said as she pulled into my driveway. My two uncles and my aunt Charlotte was waiting outside for me.

As they saw my face, they all growled but Char had the tears in her eyes. "Izzy, can you talk?" my uncle asked. "He broke her jaw. I really am sorry for my brother. Carlisle said he would be along a little later to check on her." Rose said. Char pulled me into the house and my uncle Jay set to fixing my face. As positioned himself to pop my jaw back in place. "Jay, don't you want to-" Char started but he had already popped it back. "Son of a bitch!" I moaned as he wired my jaw shut. "You will be able to talk but you need to drink a lot of water and I will pick up some of the nutrient waters from work." He said. "I think he broke my eye socket and a few ribs." I said. I could barely talk around the wire but he understood.

My dad and Carlisle came in just as he finished wrapping my ribs. "Izzy, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. My dad came and sat next to me as I looked up at him. "Better." I said softly. "How bad is she Jay?" he asked. "A couple of broken ribs, a broken jaw, and a fractured eye socket. She should be able to take the wire out tomorrow and her fracture should be okay in a few hours. She will have to take it easy for a couple of days for the ribs to heal though." My uncle said. "Great." I muttered. Carlisle sat down across from me. "Hey Uncle Jay, do you think you could knock me out? I would rather not be awake right now." I said. "Izzy, you do know that wasn't Jasper right?" Carlisle asked. "He told me." I said.

Carlisle shook his head as if he was disgusted with what was going on. "I didn't know who he was so I fought back. Turned out to be pointless." I said. I could barely breathe and it was making me uncomfortable. "He wants to talk to you when you're up to it." He said. I nodded and shrugged. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. I mean Bella was my sister and she was human but she could take a punch. I had only broken her nose which is good considering the past damage I had done. He had broken my body and my spirit. I just wouldn't fight anymore. I couldn't, not when it meant my death.

The major was the one who attacked me. I was lucky Emmett got to me because I was sure he would have done more damage. I just didn't understand how fast it changed. "Izzy, you can't stop fighting sweetheart." Peter said and I gave a small smile. "No matter how defeated you feel, you can't stop fighting. It will come in handy one day. He was angry and he is sorry. I think you just found one of the reasons why he loves you so much." He said. "

What?" I asked. "Izzy you were born a fighter, always fighting someone. I know that you hate Bella but I also know that when it comes down to it, you would protect her. She may not know that and its fine but you know it. Stop being so stubborn and admit that you love your sister and you want to protect her. That you want to be her friend." He said. I leaned into my dad and started to cry. No matter how many times Bella made me angry, I would always jump to protect her when someone was bothering her. I couldn't understand why she just couldn't let me win. Peter smiled and then it hit me. I had won something she never could in her life. The respect from our uncle and she wasn't a fighter. I was and it was going to stay that way.

"Carlisle, can you tell Jasper I will talk to him tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded as he stood and I grabbed his arm. "Make sure he knows I'm okay and I know he didn't mean it. I know he cares and I don't want him angry with himself." I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Rose you can stay if you like. You can have the guest room that was mine but I will be with Izzy tonight anyway." Char said. "Thank you! I would like that very much!" she said. Char helped me up the stairs and get changed for bed. I groaned in pain as I laid down and she frowned. "Hug me." I said and she laughed. She wrapped her arms around me to cool off my hurt areas which were burning hot. "Get some sleep." She whispered. "I love you, Aunt Char." I said. "I love you too." She laughed. I fell asleep to her humming an old west tune.


	5. Changed Perspectives

Changed perspectives

Izzy pov

When I awoke the next morning, Char was gone and my ribs hurt like a bitch. It hurt to breathe or to just move at all. "What the hell were you thinking, Izzy?" I asked myself. I mean it was one thing to fight uncle peter or jasper, but the fucking god of war. I inhaled sharply as I sat up. "Izzy, are you up?" I heard Rose ask. "Yeah, I'm awake." I whispered. She opened the door and came in. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Like I got hit be a truck." I muttered. "Yeah he will do that to you." She said. She looked away and my heart gave a little tug. Something was bothering her and she wouldn't say what it was. "Rose? What is it?" I asked. She looked at me and then turned back to the window.

We sat there quietly for what seemed like hours but it was really five minutes. "You knew that he was you mate but you didn't say anything." She said finally. "I didn't know. I knew of him but not who he really was. My dad and uncles have been telling me about him since I was old enough to understand. It was not the same." I said. She finally looked at me and I could see the hurt in her face. "You didn't want him?" she said but it sounded more like a question. "I don't know. It just seemed like the universe told me who I was going to be with instead of asking me who I wanted." I said. She sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. "Can I tell you a story?" she asked. I nodded and waited silently for her to start.

"My brother wasn't always this way. He was caring and protective. Maria changed that in him. She made him believe that he would never be anything more than a monster. That was how I felt when I was changed. Like I would never be good enough to be loved. That was the year I found Emmett. He was still human and I found him in the fields of a farm. He was bleeding so bad and I was so afraid that I would kill him. I carried him all the way back to Carlisle and he changed him. The funny thing was, when he woke up he came straight to me. He said 'Rosie where have you been? I've been looking for you!' and I smiled. I still don't know to this day how he knew my name but after that we were inseparable. Even being away for a few minutes hurt me to my core." She said.

I sat quietly, trying to process what she was saying. "What I mean is that I know that pain you feel right now. It's because he isn't here with you. He may have hurt you but I know that is why it hurts more. Because the one you need the moist right now is trying to stay away. He doesn't want you afraid of him. He cares and that is something I haven't seen from him in a while. Not even to Emmett and I and we're his best friends." She said. "Rose, when will it go away? I mean, when will it stop hurting so much?" I asked. "It doesn't. You just have to learn to move around it." She said as she stood. She started to leave nut paused at the door. "Call him. Let him know how much you care. Tell him that you aren't afraid." She said before she disappeared.

I sat quietly on my bed staring at my phone. I started to reach for it and then stopped. What would I even say to him? I drew back my hand just as my Uncle Peter walked in. he smiled and handed me a tray of food without a word. As if he knew what I was doing he picked up my phone and handed it to me. "It's okay to be afraid. Just give him a call." He said. I gave a weak small smile before taking the phone and setting it back on the night stand. He sat quietly while I ate and I watched him. We were so caught up in watching each other that we didn't hear the footsteps coming. The knock at my door made me jump and then I moaned in pain while I held my ribs. "I'm sorry. Peter Jay wants to talk to you." Rose said. He nodded and got up. He kissed me forehead and then made his way down the stairs. "Would you like to come down now? Jasper wants to talk to you." She said softly. I nodded as I pushed my food away and she helped me out of bed.


	6. Understanding Him

When we got downstairs, Jasper was standing in the doorway with his head down. "Jasper?" I whispered. He made no move to show me he had heard but I knew e had. Rose walked me past him and out to the porch swing where she sat me down. She went back inside and jasper came and sat next to me. He finally looked up at me and I could see the burning pain in them. Without thinking I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him. "Jazz, please don't. I'm okay." I said. he tried to release my arms and I automatically drew back with tears in my eyes. "Jasper I know it wasn't you that hurt me. I know that but that doesn't mean that what you just did was okay." I said. he looked up at me and traced the bruise on my cheek with his fingers. "I'm so sorry. I should have been able to control him." He said. a tear slipped down my face and he wiped it away. "Jasper, it's not always that easy. You can't always control him. Sometimes he will want to punish me, whether for the good or bad, but trying to control him will only make him angry." I said. "How can you just accept what he did to you?" he asked. "Jasper, ou are my mate and so is he because he is a part of you. I was still young when my mom left but I had seen enough to know what could happen." I said. I brought my hand up to his face and he leaned into it. "You didn't do it and I know that. I'm not afraid of you Jasper." I said. he smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. When he kissed me it was like the world had just stopped and grown quiet for us. We sat quietly for a few minutes before my uncle came up the driveway. "Good youre awake. Come inside so I can take that wire out and rewrap your ribs." He said. he seemed all business today so I did as he said.


End file.
